Camp day
by Morbid1Curiosity
Summary: Ruby has a plan, and it involves camping for a night in a forest with Weiss. I mean, such a foolproof plan, what could go wrong?


**Author's Note:**

 **This is perhaps the most cheesy/corny story premise I ever wrote about in regards to a whiterose oneshot. And for those who read any of my whiterose oneshots? Yeah, that's a scary thought.**

Ruby wasn't the perfect chessmaster, but she could always try to set things in her favor. Her earlier talk with both Yang and Blake worked, as they agreed to help her out. Sure, they would tease her about it, most likely quite a lot, but at the moment they understood and supported her. That eased her mind quite a bit, since she was anxious to ask them, first being afraid they would refuse, and secondly wanting to avoid all the teasing that could come after the refusal part. But since they agreed? They could tease all they wanted, a little price she had to pay for all of this to happen.

Now with having the right people in the right place, she required a tool, or rather a weapon. It had to be sharp enough and customized specifically for this situation and her target. And for that she required Weiss. Only her help could make her get what she wanted to, although the help itself might not be given consciously.

But what was this elaborated plan? This multistep process that Ruby worked on for quite a long time? Well, that was a secret. A secret that could be only revealed to Weiss. Why? Because she was the one that the redhead aimed at. And the day of her attack was coming soon so she had to make sure everything would work out. There could be no mistakes, no failures. She had just one shot to make this perfect and special.

The only troubling thing was the random factor of the weather. Ruby did check a few weather forecasts, two out of five warned about a storm, while the other three said it would be a sunny day, perhaps with a few clouds. Three out of five sounded like a reasonable gamble, especially since the day was only once a year. Ruby disliked storms, and this time it would be a double disaster since it could make the special day ruined. For once she prayed to gods of math for the percentage to be in her favor.

oooOOOooo

"Ruby, while I didn't wish to ask about it earlier, since it seemed inappropriate, the curiosity is eating me up. Why exactly did you ask ME to come all the way out here with you." The Schnee asked as she looked around. They were in a forest, a relatively safe part of the wilderness specifically made for people to camp out. Sadly you couldn't make it one hundred percent safe, and still there were accidents with grimm now and then. Yet, two huntresses, even if in training, could handle themselves enough to at least escape. Still it was quite pessimistic for Weiss to worry about that, these sort of accident happened rarely anyway.

"Because I thought we could hang out a bit! You know, just you and me. And maybe give some time to do the same for Blake and Yang." The redhead grinned as she spun around to briefly face Weiss.

"Right, but out of all the things, you invite me on something like this? I mean, I don't wish to sound like a stereotypical atlas highborn or what not, but I wouldn't really pick this as my first go to whenever inviting myself to "hang out" with me." The white haired girl didn't bought such petty excuse, if she was to truly enjoy it without suspecting there's something more in play, she required a more solid excuse.

"Well...It's just something me and Yang always did together at around this time. But she kind of wanted to stay around the academy, and asked if we could do it at the summer break. And Blake isn't really into this sort of thing. So I didn't want to go alone. I didn't force you into this, right?" Ruby's energetic strut has slown down, as she now anxiously peered over her shoulder.

Weiss blinked at that. "No, no! Of course not Ruby. I was just surprised, but that does make sense. I'll gladly spend some time with you, even if it's in a place outside of my comfort zone. I assume I should get used to this sort of things anyway." The Schnee smiled at the girl, and was quite glad to see a smile appear on her younger friend's features.

"Great! We'll have tons of fun! Well, we'll have fun at least. Maybe tons of it, but at least some. I promise!" The older girl chuckled at that. Perhaps this wouldn't be as bad as she initially thought.

"Still, is it...alright for you to carry everything, Ruby? I think it's quite heavy?" The Schnee tilted her head. It was true that Ruby decided to carry everything they would share in her own bags, leaving Weiss with just some of her personal belongings she opted to take with her for this two day one night trip.

"No, no, it's fine. You bought the tent specifically for this, so I'll be glad to carry it around! E-Even if it's a bit heavy. But we're close now so that's not an issue, promise." Ruby said in an almost pleading tone of voice.

"Well I simply don't wish to sleep in an old rugged tent. A little bit of water proof and perhaps difficult for critters to get into." While Weiss prefered for the tent to have a few additional features, she understood that any sort of camping like this was to escape such pleasantries and to perhaps live for a day or two as savages. Still, even savages hated to be wet or to wake up to being overrun by bugs.

"I'm sure we'll use it plenty in the future! So it was money well spent, Weiss." The redhead flashed a grin towards the older girl, and Weiss couldn't help but smile at the sight. Who knows, maybe she'll grew to enjoy this sort of things.

oooOOOooo

"So what do you think Weiss?" Ruby waved her hand along the sigh of a small meadow, settling her backpack afterwards, as a sigh of relief escaped her lips. She didn't want to burden the older girl with carrying all of that because...well because she wanted for the Schnee to have as best time as possible.

"It's quite pleasant, is this the usual spot you and Yang pick?" The white haired girl inquired, one of her brow raising.

"Yeah, kind of! If we aren't too lazy or if we don't forget. It happened once so far...Once for each." She added sheepishly and rubbed the back of her neck. That made Weiss giggle, which in return made Ruby grin.

"Yes, well. We should set up our little camp and collect some wood for our soon to burn brightly fireplace, any suggestion on how we should...split..." The Schnee had to stop her sentence as she saw the girl's weapon open up. The big scythe resting against the girl's shoulder. Weiss rolled her eyes at that. "Yes, very well. Collect the wood, and I'll set us up. If anything happens, simply yell for help, and I'll do the same in case something turns out here."

"Yes ma'am!" Ruby saluted and ran off into the forest.

"You salute with your right hand you dolt! Ugh...She'll never learn." The Schnee smiled as she saw the red blur disappear between the trees.

oooOOOooo

"Now if I was firewood where would I hide." The redhead muttered to herself as she looked around the forest. That was an excellent question, most likely hiding behind all these trees. The girl couldn't help herself but snicker at her own little joke. This was also a good moment to take a breather before she was back with Weiss, a good time to remind herself of the last portion of her winning strategy.

To spend fun time with her, sleep in the same tent as her and next day deliver the final blow. Ha, if Ruby knew that this planning thing was so easy, she would have started playing chess ... If they weren't so boring.

And just as she was done with her last thought, it appeared. The perfect tree. The girl grinned, she reached to her small bag and grabbed something she prepared specifically for a moment like this, ever since she saw the thing in a store, Ruby knew she had to do it.

As she took out her checkered, red and black lumberjack hat and put it on her head, she got in her stance and prepared her scythe. With one swift slash, the tree began to slowly fall. "Timber!" The redhead yelled with the biggest grin plastered to her face.

She can check that later off her list "things to do before growing old and grumpy and boring" but perhaps after she gets back home.

oooOOOooo

Later that evening, as the stars were accompanying the shattered moon with it's glow, the two girls sat in front of a warm fireplace, with some small kettle in which some traveling food rations were currently being prepared, so basicly heating up.

"Weiss you actually did a good job with setting up the camp." The redhead once more looked among their little place, as if trying to find something that could use improvement.

"I actually did a good job? Do I often disappoint you with my performance, Ruby?" The white haired girl raised a brow at that.

"No! No! Just, you know, you said yourself that you've never done this stuff, so I'm surprised everything is so...Perfect!" The redhead smiled sheepishly, as she rubbed the back of her own head.

"Once you announced your desire to go out camping with me, I thought it would be perfectly normal for me to prepare myself, while I do not posses the required experience, I can still gain some knowledge on the subject." The older girl announced with a proud smile.

"Uh...I, well that's impressive Weiss! Really ...coughNerdcough..." The redhead faked as she couldn't help herself from commenting.

The Schnee frowned, and even the fire dwindled a little by the icy glare the white haired girl sent towards her younger friend. "What was that, Ruby?"

The girl in question gulped at the sight. "I-I said it...it should be a trend! To do that! Imagine if everyone else had such approach towards things...and stuff." She attempt to put on a fake smile, to try and showcase how genuine she was about what she just said.

"Ah, well yes, it would make quite a few things in the world better." The Schnee agreed as she nodded.

Meanwhile Ruby let out a sigh of relief, it was too close. "So why are we eating this thing? We brought so much marshmallows! I even have my stick prepared and everything." She asked as she peered between the other girl and the small pot.

"Because it would be better if we had something more proper to eat, before devouring sugar in almost pure form, Ruby." The Schnee explained as she stirred the content of said pot.

"But that leaves less room for the good stuff!" The younger girl whined and pouted.

"Exactly the point of it." Weiss smirked.

"Pfft, you're no fun." Ruby crossed her arms, and as if to disapprove of her theory, the Schnee poked her tongue at the younger girl, to which the redhead answered with her own tongue. The two of them sharing a laugh after the little exchange.

Ruby glanced at the night sky with a smile, this was already turning to be a great night.

oooOOOooo

"Scary story time!" Ruby announced happily, making Weiss almost drop her stick as she got startled by the sudden outburst.

"Ruby! Don't suddenly yell like that." The Schnee frowned at her younger friend.

"Ha! Already got you scared." The redhead smiled triumphantly.

"No, you didn't scare me, you startled me. If scary stories have anything to do with horror, they are to invoke fear, not startling someone my surprising them." The older girl finished her explanation with a nod.

"Fine, fine, sheesh Weiss, do you always have a smarty pants comeback to everything people say?" Ruby tilted her head.

The heiress munched on the white ball of sugar she held, commonly called a marshmallow. "In your case? I think I do." She smirked at her younger friend.

"So mean." The redhead looked away, putting on the most exaggerated hurtful look she could muster.

"Aw, well how about..." Weiss mused for a moment, before gently moving her stick in front of the girl. "How about taking a bite out of my marshmallow to make up for it hm?" She wiggled the stick in front of her.

"Mmmh..." The redhead was adamant about her sad pouty state, and so Weiss wiggled the stick some more in front of her.

Wiggle, wiggle.

It took a moment before the redhead gave up and bit into the marshmallow, returning to her previous pose of looking away from Weiss, although now with additional chewing.

"There we go, that's a good team leader." Ruby poked her tongue at that, something that made Weiss giggle.

"Ruby, you spoke about scary stories, no? Perhaps it would be proper for you to start, since you have more experience on the subject." Weiss was curious about this sort of things, of course while she never did such things herself, she heard about them, like a stereotypical thing one does while camping with friends. Something she had no chance of experiencing while being younger and as such it made her curious about it.

"Right! And I can start." Ruby cleared her throat. "Alright, so you're living alone, in a house among nowhere. You like your peaceful life, it's not that far from the city, just half an hour of a car drive, enough time in the morning to properly wake up with some radio music and what not, and to make any city trips only when you have to." The girl started speaking in her casual voice, but it was at that moment where her tone shifted to a bit more eerie sounding, or at least her attempt to sound in such a way. "It was late evening, you were alone as always inside your house, no guests visited for at least two days. Suddenly all the hot chocolate you drank made you want to pee, so you went to the toilet, and as you sat down? You noticed that!" Ruby gasped. "The toilet sit was warm!"

And there was silence, as Weiss raised a brow. "And? Ruby, where's the other part of that story..." The Schnee inquired curiously.

"What? That's it Weiss!" The redhead tilted her head, not quite understanding what her friend meant.

"So someone broke into my house in the middle of nowhere to use my bathroom? Or was it a ghost with a very warm butt?" The Schnee giggled, making the younger girl groan.

"Fine, you think of something more scary! Hmpf." Ruby crossed her arms and looked expectantly at the older girl.

"Mmm...very well, I shall try my best." It was Weiss's time to clear her throat. "There was a young girl who had very busy parents, so she was often alone in the house. But to keep her company, and to keep her safe, these parents got her a dog. The dog had a habit of licking the girl's hand whenever she was stressed to calm her down, something that always did it's job, helping her relax whenever she was worried."

And just as Ruby previously, Weiss set up a scene in her normal voice, but once that done, she too attempted at her best eerie voice. "It was a late evening, there was rain slowly dripping outside the window. The girl watched television, and as she went through the channels bored, she came across the news. They talked about a serial killer escaping an asylum in her city. For some reason that and the dripping sound of the rain outside made her feel anxious, afraid. She moved her hand over the armrest of the couch where she sat, and just as expected she felt her dog's tongue start licking at her finger. The tickling sensation eased her fears." Weiss made a pause for a dramatic effect.

"And suddenly it clicked inside her head, the dripping sound was unusual, and it wasn't raining outside. She moved her hand away from her dog and stood up, approaching her windows. And as she moved the curtains, she saw the real source of the sound. It was her dog's head, the blood slowly dripping onto the windowsill!" The Schnee finished with a grin.

"Oh no! The poor doggo!" Ruby gasped with a sad frown.

"Ruby! You're supposed to be creeped out, not be sad about the dog." The Schnee grimaced at her friends reaction.

"But wouldn't you get sad if something bad happened to Zwei?!" That made the white haired girl blink, it would be a tragedy if something happened to the adorable corgi, even if his tongue seemed to be broken.

Weiss sighed. "I guess we're both bad at telling scary stories."

"It's alright Weiss, the purpose isn't to scare anyone, although it's desired, it's just one of the paths to the ultimate goal, that being to have fun!" Ruby grinned, and the Schnee couldn't help but to offer a smile of her own.

"I'll admit, while the idea on paper seemed unappealing, this is quite pleasant so far. Who knew that spending time like savages could be entertaining." The older girl admitted, as she finished her last marshmallow.

That made the redheads grin even wider, everything was going according to plan!

oooOOOooo

Weiss yawned and squirmed slightly in her bedroll. It was a thunderclap that woke her up, and the rain hitting the tent's walls. She wanted to go back to sleep, but the last part caught her attention. Rain, and they opted to leave their bags outside. She sighed and sat up, taking up her scroll and turning it on to offer some dim light as she rubbed her eyes. There was another thunderclap in the distance followed by a whimper. Well, Ruby is most likely asleep, so she might as well get herself wet and save their belongings from drowning...

...Wait a second, whimper?

The Schnee looked at her friends bedroll, inside was Ruby, curled up in a ball and visibly shaking. The sky roared once more, and the girl let out another panicked squeak.

"Ruby?" She asked softly, leaning towards the girl, and while doing so she could hear the girl mutter something under her breath.

"It won't hurt you, it's away, it's just a sound." Repeated over and over. That made the Schnee bit her lower lip, before she repeated her call.

"Ruby..." She reached towards the girl to gently shake her as she peered down at the girl.

The girl stiffened and slowly turned her head to look at the Schnee. "H-Hello Weiss, a-anything wrong?" She forced herself to smile, yet as soon as another thunder roared above them, the girl immediately went back to her defensive position.

Yet, this time it wasn't whimper that Weiss heard, it was a sob. The white haired girl sat up more properly, and reached for the other girl, scooping her up and onto her lap. The redhead didn't really oppose any of that, although she still kept herself mostly in a ball form.

"I h-hate storms" Ruby explained meekly, the white haired girl could see tears paint the redhead's face. Weiss wrapped both of her arms around the girl and kept her close, as one of her hands reached to drag her fingers through the girl's short hair.

"It's alright Ruby, I'm here for you." As soon as she felt the girl calm down, the sky decided to remind them of the current weather with a loud roar. That delivered the younger girl into more sobbing, as she pushed herself against the Schnee.

"I-I know it's stupid, b-but I can't help it. I'm s-such a baby." The younger girl spoke between her sobs. Weiss knew it didn't make her childish, as it was one of these primal fears we had in ourselves. Sometimes one or two of them get to us while we're younger, and thus our brain maps it as something extremely dangerous which puts us into a panic mode, just like with Ruby right now.

Yet, it was no time for brain science, and Weiss doubted that explaining this to her friend would make her automatically forget about it and get back to normal. Still this bit of knowledge was useful, since she couldn't use logic to calm the girl down, she had to use something else, something that would in fact suit a child, even if she didn't consider Ruby's current state to be childish.

Weiss moved her head so that her nose and lips were close to the younger girl's ear, and she started to hum. It was a well known song for her, it was her song. For a moment she considered if she should sing, but decided that humming was enough. She began to gently rock back and forth while holding the girl. She felt tired, as she just woke up and after only a few hours of sleep, not to mention that the bedroll isn't the most comfortable place to sleep.

But she had to be strong, not for herself, but for her friend who was currently in a state she couldn't control, a very awful state to be in. As the thunders repeated themselves, she felt the girl tense each time, yet it seemed to have less effect on the girl as time passed on. Soon the sobbing had stopped, replaced by a regular, soft breathing as the redhead fallen asleep.

Even the sky seemed to take a hint, as the thunderclaps were more distant with every next roar of the sky. Weiss sighed at that, as she gently laid down, still holding the girl close to herself, forgetting entirely that the rain was still pouring and that their bags were outside getting soaked.

At least the tent she got was truly water proof, or at least rain proof.

oooOOOooo

When morning, or what Weiss assumed was morning, arrived, she woke up to the light of the sun, as the tent didn't do much to block the light. The girl yawned, and opened her eyes, only then did her brain register that Ruby was no longer curled up in her arms, and neither was she anywhere in the tent.

She opted to get dressed, since going barefoot was out of question considering it was most likely muddy outside. Once her proper attire was on, she went outside, wincing as the full power of the sun's life energy hit her poor eyes, which she decided to close for the moment and stretch. While the little mishap at night, this was a very pleasant experience, perhaps not something she would do often, but from time to time.

When done with her poor's man exercise, she looked around only to notice Ruby sitting on the muddy ground next to her backpack, while she was with her back towards her, the Schnee could tell something wasn't right. "Ruby?" She called out as she slowly approached the girl.

"W-Weiss!" The redhead spun around so fast she made her backpack roll over onto it's side, it took the girl a moment before she hid whatever she was holding in her hands behind her back. "I d-didn't notice you."

But the Schnee saw a glimpse of the thing she had in her hand, which apparently was pink, but more importantly? She saw that the girl had fresh tear stains on her face. "Ruby? What happened? you cried again." The white haired girl inquired, her tone worried.

The word again made the younger girl wince, as she looked to the side. "It's not important, since it's ruined." She said, closing her eyes to keep fresh tears from appearing. Why did gods hate her, or whoever made storms. This entire thing started so promising, they were having fun and everything was great. And then the stupid rain happened, rain and thunder.

Weiss crouched in front of the girl, a firm look on her face. "Ruby, it's too late. You already told me about it, so you might as well show it to me, ruined or not, I'll understand. So please." As she finished her sentence, her features softened.

Ruby let out a soft sigh, slowly offering the girl what she originally was proud of, now ashamed and wanting to forget about it.

The older girl blinked as she saw it. It was a mess, true. It was a pink card, something that originally had a heart shape, or at least that's what she assumed was the case. She looked between the card and Ruby, the latter offering a defeated shrug.

Weiss decided to gently open the card, carefully not to ruin it.

 _Roses are red_

 _Violets are blue_

 _Cresent rose is awsome_

 _And so are you_

 _Will you be my valentine?_

Oh true, it was valentine's day today, Weiss completely forgot, or rather didn't really bother to remember such a date, why would she? Well, perhaps to avoid Jaune to serenade her, or Neptune to ask her out. That boy was unbearable in larger quantities.

Wait a second... Did Ruby just ask her to be her valentine? She re-read the content of the card, a big grin appearing on her face, as if just now she understood what it said. "Ruby that's the sweetest thing anyone ever told me!" She basicly pounced the girl into a hug.

"Ack! Weiss! Can't keep balance!" Was the redhead's last words before she collapsed onto the muddy grass with Weiss still clinging to her.

The white haired girl raised and looked the at the other girl's face with a big smile. "Yes." She said with a nod.

"Y-Yes what, Weiss? You're being awfully confusing." The younger girl grimaced, her plans were ruined, and now her friend was acting weird.

"Yes, I'll be your valentine, you dolt. Also you misspelled "awesome" it's with an "e" in there, you dummy." But she couldn't play into her fake annoyance at the girl's poor spelling, as she grew afraid that the smile she was wearing would be permanent from now on.

"O-Oh...e-even though I made a fool of myself tonight? And the card is ruined." Ruby let out a soft, sad sigh. She opened her mouth to add something else but was interrupted as a pair of lips pressed against her own. Her first instinct was to move away, as she was surprised by such, yet she felt a pair of hands firmly held her cheeks. It gave her brain enough time to catch up with what was going on.

Weiss was kissing her, and that realization made her cheeks flare up. It took her another moment before she remembered that she should kiss back, as she pressured her lips against that of the white haired girl, her arms moving to wrap themselves around the Schnee. Ruby was confused, sure, but she wouldn't look a gifted horse in a mouth...as weird as that saying sounded considering what they were currently doing.

Soon Weiss broke the kiss, now wearing a smirk as she looked down at Ruby. The redhead now quiet as she simply stared up at the white haired girl. "There's a good team leader, not worrying over silly things and being happy, instead of sad." Weiss grinned as she flicked some mud onto the other girl's cheek.

The redhead blinked, her brain finally finding the processing power to speak. "W-Weiss d-does that mean that w-we're...Together?" She felt her lips form into a smile at that.

"No..." The Schnee began and paused, which immediately killed the growing smile on Ruby's face. "That means that once we're back at beacon, you can ask me out on a proper date, and after judging your performance on said date, I'll decide if you're worthy of a Schnee." The white haired girl smirked and leaned down till their foreheads touched as she stared into the silver eyes of the other girl. "And from now on, whenever you're afraid of storms, you can just come over to me and seek comfort, alright? I won't laugh and won't judge."

And instead of waiting for a response, she once more pressed her lips against that of the other girl. If not for the kiss, her words would put a big grin on the younger girl's lips. And as they shared their second kiss, Ruby couldn't help but think that who knows?

...Maybe she'll learn to enjoy storms.

 **Author's note 2:**

 **So to all of those people going "But Turkey, what about your pet ruby story, shouldn't you be writing that and not waste your time on stupid oneshots" It's fine, I have a reason for writing this. I wrote this because today I saw something depressing. One of those things that doesn't have a nice end, quite the opposite. And that put me in a bad mood, and my day was already kinda meh. Later I decided to sleep my bad mood, sadly my nap was disturbed by ...well, let's call them nightmares, although they were just unsettling dreams.**

 **So my second solution? Well, I had this idea for a oneshot, so I decided to fight my kinda sorta sad not-really-depressed state of mind with ...well, with this. And it did help, so yeah.**

 **Anyway, hope you enjoyed this story! Please do leave a review/comment and feel free to tell me about what you enjoyed or disliked about this. Reading them motivates me to work on future stories/chapters.**


End file.
